Trusted
by GiveNamePLZ
Summary: After failing the graduation exams for the second time naruto realizes he needs major improvements. This is a story of what ifs and should have been as. New teams and pairings undecided.
1. It all started with the F word

**AN:**

 **This is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be perfect I am open to criticism and suggestions so please review. I am also in school so I'll try an update as frequently and as much as I can. Now onto the story**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **or any of its characters the title of owner belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the village of Konoha the sun was at its peak and you could hear the slight whistle of the trees swaying with the light breeze. This peacefulness however was soon interrupted when something was heard from in the direction  
of the ninja academy.

"YOU FAIL!" Is what young Naruto was subject to hearing after trying for the second time to graduate early.

'Man and I really thought I got better than last time and was good enough to pass' was what was going through Naruto's head as the word 'fail' ran through his head 'bah what does Iruka-sensei know he's probably just failing me because of the pranks I pull on him'

The now identified Iruka started talking again to Naruto "Naruto I know you really want to graduate but you have to have the basics down to be a good ninja" he continued "without a good foundation how do you expect a building to stay up?"

"It's not my fault I can't use the stupid clone justu" Naruto whined "it's just too hard and they always come out looking half dead!" He exclaimed.

"Naruto it's not only the clone jutsu that needs work it's your taijitsu, genjutsu and the rest of your ninjutsu as well. Added to the fact your throwing skills are average at best and you're atrocious at an intellectual level as well." Iruka

might have been too blunt but better he know now than be killed because he's no good.

"And how do you expect me to get any better when I don't have anyone to teach me outside of the academy huh?" Was the only response Naruto could give.

"Naruto if you ever need help know that as your sensei it is my responsibility too make sure you're good enough to not only protect yourself but your comrades as well." Iruka said as he tried to calm Naruto down " I am willing to stay a little bit after classes and during lunch to help you become a better ninja"

"Really sensei!" Naruto responded full of glee and excitement at the prospect of getting stronger " you'll really help me get strong enough to be able to beat Sasuke? And become Hokage?"

"Now Naruto you have to know that beating Sasuke won't be easy and that you should at first focus on getting stronger yourself. I also believe that if you work hard enough anything is achievable so your goal of becoming Hokage rests on your shoulder and how much you're willing to work"

"Yay! Alright sensei I'll meet you at lunch tomorrow I have a whole year and a half to catch up to that prick Sasuke"

* * *

After leaving with a higher spirit than one should after failing an exam Naruto decided to go home and get some rest so he could be on time as to not annoy  
Iruka-sensei.

'But man Iruka-sensei was really mean he said everything needs work. He's crazy I have really good taijitsu and am great at throwing shuriken and kunai. Do what if he didn't memorize all of history? When would he need that when he was a ninja?' Naruto thought as he was walking home.

When he made it to his apartment he walked right in. "Ah home so good to be back I could really go for some ramen but I'm running low I don't want to run out so o guess I'll just have to make something" he said talking out loud. "Hmm I think I'll just make a sandwich and hit the hay"

* * *

After waking up to the sound of his alarm clock Naruto realized it was pretty early, 7:10 AM to be exact. Classes didn't start until 8:30 so he decided to be a good student for Iruka and get there early, who knows he might get a jutsu for being in class so early. So after changing,having some good ramen for breakfast and brushing his teeth he ran out to get to the academy really early.

As he was walking down the streets of Konoha he noticed there weren't many people around. He was however still gettin a couple dirty looks. Naruto just thought 'hmph let them stare one day they'll be looking up to me as their Hokage hahaha...  
Oh look the academy'

He ran into his classroom " HEY IRUKA-SENSEI I GOT HERE EARLY!"Naruto practically screamed

"Ah ha haNaruto please don't do that you're going to give me a heart attack!" Iruka barely wheezed out

"So do you have a new jutsu for me? Huh huh do ya do ya?" Naruto questioned practically jumping for joy.

"Hmm well you are here 45 minutes early I guess I can help you out in somehow." Iruka said with a thoughtful expression "ah I know here " he said as he pulled a book from inside his desk.

A blank face met him "Huh? A book?"

"Yes Naruto a book I said you also need to improve your studies if you want to pass right well with this it kills two birds with one stone, read the title"

' _The basics of chakra and it's uses,_ why the heck do I need this? "Wouldn't a new jutsu or throwing technique help me more?"

"Now Naruto this will not only increase your patience and intellect,which you will see why it's important if you read the book, it will also help you understand what chakra is and how to use it more effectively" Iruka said with a small smile.  
But when he saw the unsure look on Naruto's face he added " If you read it I'll show you a chakra controlling technique in there that really helps your ninjutsu..."

And with that Naruto ran to a random seat in the back an started reading, he was tempted to just skip to the technique... "Be sure to read all of it I'll know if you didn't" Was offhandedly said by Iruka. "Yes Iruka-sensei...*sigh* I hate books.  
Well better start."

Surprisingly there was some interesting things in the book like how chakra is used for jutsu and that every living being had chakra and that it was made up of both physical and spiritual energy. 'Huh I guess that's what Iruka-sensei  
meant when he said reading would help me..."

Just as Naruto was starting to finish the book students started filling in. 'Damn I wonder how much time passed *checks clock* HOLY CRAP it's 8:15! Man this book is good if all books are this short, interesting and have examples in them then I have to read more of them guess I'll just ask Iruka-sensei for more books on chakra and even ninjutsu and other thing like that'

* * *

 **AN**

 **Well that's and awkward place to end but I didn't want to introduce any of the rookie 9 in this chapter. I tried to keep Naruto in character as much as I could but I tried to not make him as dumb or more like give him a little more common sense at least. Please give some feedback on how the chapter was. Also if you want to give suggestions for team assignments please do so but I think I have a general idea of who I want with who and also pairing suggestions are also open. Hope you guys have a great day and be sure to review, fav and follow of you enjoyed and want more!**


	2. The future

**AN**

 **So here's the second chapter to the story. I made two polls in my profile one for pairing and one for team assignment i would appreciate it if you would vote as it will help me see what you guys want. Now onto the story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Naruto,**_ **Masashi Kishimoto does**

As the students started getting seated a few stood out from the computer generated scrubs in the classroom.

In in the back next to Naruto there were two boys sitting comfortably and lazily. Boy one had a pineapple haircut held back by in a ponytail while he wore a mesh undershirt that was mostly covered by a jacket like shirt that couldn't be closed he also had a very tired

and uninterested look in his boy next to pineapple boy was a f-chubby and had... Panties? On his head. With a white undershirt with a symbol and a green jacket over it to top it off he was also wearing a white scarf...he also had multiple bags of chips on him.

There was also a boy in front of the trio. He had red fang marking on his cheeks and was wearing a hoodie with fur on the end of the sleeves and hood. Inside his hoodie was a small white puppy.

"Hey Naruto! You tryin to ditch today?" Tells the puppy boy

"Damn kiba you're being too loud and it's too early for you to be so troublesome, right choji?"

" *munch* meh shikamaru it's not like you'll do anything right? *munch*" choji somehow said with a mouth full of chips.

"Man shikamaru you need to liven up a little bit, let me get a chip choji" as he was reaching for some chips Naruto continued "and kiba no can do. I gotta be good or Iruka-sensei won't help me"

"Bah don't tell me you're going to become a goodie twos shoes like-" kiba was cut off by Naruto "Hey Sakura-chan come sit over here!" He exclaimed to a girl with nice pink hair and green eyes wearing a red qipao dress.

"No way idiot I need to beat Ino-pig to Sasuke-kun!"

That's where a girl with long blonde hair and a bang covering her face appeared wearing forearm warmers and a purple top that cut at her stomach which was covered by bandages and a skirt which also had bandages covering anything too revealing.

"No way you're going to get to

Sasuke-kun before me forehead!"

Said sasuke was in a desk by the window wearing forearm warmers and a blue shirt with a symbol in the back of a red and white fan.

"..." Was all that came out of sasuke

While the two girls were trying to get sasuke's attention Naruto turned behind himto a shy looking girl withlight purple eyes with blue hair wearing a big light grey sweater. "...hinata don't ever become like those two ok you don t know how glad it makes me to known there's a girl in our class that doesn't swoon over the uchiha."

With a blush hinata quietly answered with a "y-yes"

"And you shino. You need to get out more man."

Said shino was wearing a trench coat that wen up to his mouth and black glasses. Overall very shady looking guy. "That's an illogical statement Naruto-San. I do go out daily to study the bug life Konoha has to offer." He said pushing up his glasses

"Suuure..."

"Alright class quiet down class is starting"

* * *

As class continued Naruto tried paying attention and take notes but it was starting to get hard. But just as he was about to give up the clock struck twelve and finally it was time for lunch. As the kids started leaving class to go hang

out with friends Naruto told his friends "hey I can'teat with you guys today I gotta stay with Iruka-sensei."

Kiba, shikamaru and choji just shrugged it off as Naruto getting in trouble earlier and this being his punishment.

"Alright Naruto I promise you a chakra technique so pay attention. I'll show you first and then I'll help tell you how to do it"

He grabbed a leaf from...somewhere and put it on the back of his hand it started to float and spin. "I was going to show the class this technique to improve their control later this year. You're lucky enough to get it early!"

"Ah" Naruto snaps his fingers "you need good chakra control to be able to do really advanced jutsu more easily, right Iruka-sensei?"

"Ah I see you did read that book good or you. Now all you have to do is do the lead sticking excersise and and just enough to get it to float. Don't try and spin it just yet."

"Try and do this for 15 minutes and after I'll help you out with your throwing skills. Deal?"

"Deal Iruka-sensei! I'll practice this until I get it down it's a promise!"

As Naruto tried to get the leaf to float he was having trouble getting to stick first it would always blow of!

"Hey Naruto if you're having trouble with getting it to float just try to get it to stick and remember to concentrate take it one step at a time"

"Alright thanks Iruka-sensei!" With a new found vigor Naruto concentrated on getting the leaf to stick. After the 15 minutes passed and he made minimal progress Iruka called Naruto to go to the throwing range at the back.

"Alright Naruto let me see what you got throw 20 and see how good you got.

Pulling out his kunai and shuriken Naruto got 16/20 to hit the target and 6 were bull's-eye with his kunai. And with shuriken he got 12/20 and only 3 were bull's-eye.

"Hmm overall your technique isn't horrible but if you shift you body a little and stand up straight it will really help. Also make sure to not be rigid be loose but stay concentrated."

After these tips he tried it again he got 17/20 to hit the target still only got 6 bull's-eye but there was improvement. With shuriken there was more improvement he got 14/20 to hit the target and got 6 to hit the bull's-eye this time!

"Great job Naruto remember this is all about skill and repetition we'll do this every day during lunch and even after school if you want." Iruka sighed "well this is all we can do for now let's get back to class to give you some time to eat alright?"

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

The rest of the day went on in a mundane fashion for Naruto.

* * *

After classes ended Naruto said goodbye to his friends and stayed with Iruka.

"Well Iruka-sensei what will we work on now? New jutsu, new type of punch or kick?" Naruto was getting excited once again.

"Hmm I don't know about any knew techniques but we will be working on your taijitsu for today so we will warm up right now. Let's stretch then we'll do some push ups and sit ups afterwards we'll run a little."

"Maaaan alright" after some whining Naruto stretched and did three sets of 30 push ups and 50 sit ups. After every set he would run 4 laps around the academy training ground. All in all it garnered some sweat from Naruto but he didn't seem too bothered afterwards.

'Hmm he doesn't seem too tired maybe he could be a taijutsu expert but he does seem to have a lot of chakra. Oh well right now is not the time to be asking these questions'

"Alright let's see your academy katas to see if you need some work on them"

"Alright!" As he was going through the basic stances of the academy style Iruka was studying him very intently.

"Well it seems like you don't need too much help with them but you need to relax and shift your feet a little more. Be sure to raise your hands just a little bit, just high enough to block any punches to the face but low enough to block kicks too"

"Yes Iruka-sensei!" After going through the stances a couple more times with Iruka pointing out anything he should change.

"Now remember you have to practice these everyday,it's all about muscle memory. Once you can do the katas flawlessly then we'll start working on advanced techniques and expanding it to suit you more."

"Alright Iruka-sensei what are we going to do now?"

"Well I think some sparring before we end for the day will help you get some experience"

"Alright! I'm not going to hold back Iruka-sensei!" As they walked towards the sparring arena Naruto couldn't wait to beat up Iruka-sensei.

"Alright Naruto get ready!" Iruka said as he made the seal of confrontation

"I should tell that to you!" Naruto replied as he too made the deal of confrontation

Naruto started the spar by running forward trying to hit a swift punch to Iruka's face but Iruka easily caught the fist and was about throw Naruto but didn't expect a kick to come from such an awkward position but none the less managed to squeeze it between his armpit.

Now something really strange happened. Naruto head butted Iruka. Obviously not expecting even Naruto to do that he recoiled back holding his nose.

"Haha I got you Iruka-sensei" was what Naruto had the nerve to say as he held his head.

Now Iruka didn't like to be embarrassed in that way even if no one was here to see it. So he sprang forward and got Naruto with a hip toss and immediately got him in a guillotine choke hold.

Poor Naruto had no choice but to instantly tap out.

Iruka tried to play off his attack and embarrassment coolly"And that is a technique I will show you later I the year"

"Ga ha ha" Naruto tried to regain his breath "why did you have to do that Iruka-sensei!"

"That's why you get for headbutting me!" Iruka ten composed himself "*ahem* I mean please do not headbutt me again"

Naruto stuck out his tongue"Man Iruka-sensei you're mean!"

"Come on let's do the seal of reconciliation"Smiling Iruka said"Well how about I make it up to you by takingyou out to eat something? How about it it's on me"

"Really?! Wow Iruka-sensei you're the best yahooo!"He Exclaimed

'Hmm why do feel like I made a mistake?'

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Ramen!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Well there's chapter 2 I tried to make it as long as I could without progressing too fast. If I'm taking things too slow please tell me. Be sure to check out the polls in my profile. I might come out with a chapter later today too. I'm also in need of a beta if anyone wants to beta for me please pm me. Be sure to review to tell me if you liked it or if I should improve/change anything and don't forget to favorite and follow if you enjoyed. Have a great day!**


	3. The drive

**AN**

 **Back with another chapter. This is one is going to have a time skip to progress the story and for anyone wondering no Iruka will not continue to tutor Naruto for the rest of the academy. Be sure to vote on the pollon what teammates you guys want Naruto to be with. Well into the story**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **'** Oh god he's still going' these were the words ringing through Iruka's mind as he saw Naruto finish his fifth bowl of ramen. He needed a way to distract him.

"Hey Naruto" Naruto looked over to Iruka " yeah Iruka-sensei?"

"It's only 5 in the afternoon so I want you to keep practicing what itaught you today. We will continue doing the same things until I think your skills are competent enough then I will start to help you out with the academy's three ninjutsu"

"Yeah yeah Iruka-sensei don't worry I'll get down the leaf sticking excersise soon and go forward to the advanced version soon!"

"I'm sure you will Naruto. Now how about you go off and start practicing while I go grade some papers?" Iruka asked hoping to stop Naruto from eating any more. Thankfully he did "See ya old man see ya Ayame-chan!"

"Bye bye Naruto-kun have a good day" theyoung woman exclaimed

As Naruto was leaving Iruka turned bac to the owner and his daughter. "Thank you for the meal Teuchi-San Ayame-San the ramen was delicious can I get the bill"

Teuchi chucked"Sure, hereYou got lucky that young Naruto got so excited about getting stronger or he would have eaten more hahaha"

"Alright you guys have a good day" Iruka said as he payed the bill and started walking back towards the academy.

* * *

Back with Naruto he was walking leisuraly through the streets thinking about what he had to to work on. 'Hmm I need to work on my chakra control to be able to do some kickass jutsu. Iruka-sensei said I need to work on my body and taijutsu too if I  
/want to beat up sasuke. My throwing skills also need work if iwant to snipe some people from afar. Iruka-sensei also said my academics also need some help I guess I have to start paying attention in class if I want to pass the academy to become  
/a ninja. Oh well better go to the park's forest to train a little bit.'

As he arrive he noticed it was pretty empty today. And before he even got there too 'hey this lets me concentrate!'

So like iruka said he started his training.

"GAH this stupid leaf won't stick. Alright then if I ant get it to stick I have to do twice the amount of the physical workout I did earlier today!" In the distance you could hear a shout of "YOUTH" Naruto paid it no mind.

After another 10 minutes of constant concentration Naruto got a breakthrough, the leaf stuck to his hand "Yatta I got it!" As he said this the leaf slid off.

"Nooooo! Right when I got it too. I need to be able to do this with no problem." So with a new found vigor Naruto continued to work on the excersise. Minutes passed but Naruto continued to press on and even got it to stick for 7 seconds at one point.

"Alright I think this is enough for now I need to start my taijutsu practice" so he went through a series of stretches so he wouldn't cramp up it get hurt. Then started his push ups and sit ups instead of running around the forest he just sprinted back  
/and forth to save some time. After 3 sets of this he went through his kata trying to remember the tips iruka-sensei have him. It was starting toget dark so he didn'thave much time left so he decided to make a makeshift target for tomorro.

Nodding with approvement at his crooked target he decided to head home to eat and shower before going to bed.

"Ah dammit I forgot to ask iruka sensei for another good book. Ah maybe if I get there early he'll give me one with some type of taijutsu technique!"

* * *

The next day when Naruto awoke something didn't feel right 'man what time is it? Oh shit it's 7:50 already?! I gotta hurry up!"what Naruto didn't realize was that is was a Saturday.

As Naruto ran outside he bumped into something or rathersomeone. "Man Naruto why are you being so troublesome at such an early time?"

"Shikamaru? What are you doing we have to get to class!"

"Class? It's Saturday Naruto man I knew you weren't the brightest but come on."

"You're one to talk about being bright shikamaru! Your grades are almost as bad as mine!" Shikamaru was getting tired of this conversation " that's because it's too troublesome to take tests. Either way the only reason I'm up this early is because my  
mom asked me to buy her some stuff you wanna come?"

"Sure! I don't have much to do right now what does she need?" Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders "eh she just needs some books and food now hurry up I wanna take a nap soon."

As they walked through the bookstore shikamaru noticed the owner was givin Naruto a dirty look 'hmm I wonder if Naruto pranked this poor guy. Why would he give him such a bad look anyways?' He was cut off from his musings when Naruto asked him a question.

"Hey Shika do you know any good books to help my taijutsu?"

'Hmm Naruto wants to read? Oh well knowing him it will need to be simple and have example. Aha this one seems perfect for him' "here this one seems alright"

" 'Taijutsu for dummies' really Shika? You sure?" Shikamaru sighed "yes Naruto despite the title it's actually prett good if a little long. At least that way you won't have to buy another one soon"

Naruto laughed "Oh yeah you're right hahaha"

"Alright come on we need to go buy the food"

That reminded Naruto "That's right I need some more ramen!"

As they walked in to theirnext stop shikamaru noticed that this owner was giving Naruto a dirty look as well 'alright was this guy pranked by Naruto as well? I haven't heard of Naruto doing anything for these past few days something about 'doing  
something big after graduating' so I start in to think it's something else..."

"Come on Shika I got what I need hurry up!"

"Alright alright stop being so troublesome"

When they got everything together and went to pay shikamaru noticed something "excuse me sir that should be $10 instead of $20 he got two packs of 5 which cost $4 each and if you add the taxes it should go up to $10." 'Man what the heck this is getting  
really troublesome what the heck did Naruto do to this guy to garner this type of reaction?'

After convincing the store owner what te correct prices should be for Naruto's ramen shikamaru payed for his mothers' ingredients and they left

"See ya shikamaru be sure to say hello to your parents for me!" He said as he waved

Shikamaru looked confused " what are you talking about Naruto I need some help carrying these bags home. It's already getting troublesome holding these"

Naruto looked startled "really? Sure ok!"

While walking to shikamaru' house they were talking about random things from how troublesome the academy is to if that cloud really did look like a duck's butt

Walking to the front of his house shikamaru said "mom I'm home and I have the things you asked for"

Yoshino Nara was a middle aged woman that wore a red shirt and an apron "took you long enough I swear you're gettin as lazy as your father!" She then noticed her son's guest "oh you brought a friend!"

"Hello Mrs. Nara. Pardon the intrusion"

"Why hello young man sorry for havin my troublesome(darn) son drag you in my errands"

"Oh no it's okay miss I also needed to buy somethings"

"Would you like to stay for lunch? I'm almost done and it's the least we could do to thank you"

"Really miss? I would love to!"

Yoshino smiled "okay, shikamaru take your friend..." "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage!" Yoshino beamed "what a nice name and great goal be sure to run off on my son. And shikamaru be sure to make Naruto feel at home"

"Sure mom. Let's go Naruto"

* * *

Naruto and shikamaru went outside to te Nara clan's forest and shikamaru showed Naruto the prime spot for cloud watching and relaxing.

"So you're telling me you do this everyday?" Asked Naruto puzzled "yeah it's good to relax" shikamaru replied casually

"Hmm I guess you're right but what about training?"

"Mah that's too troublesome I have something as a backup plan"

Naruto got excited by this "oooh do you want to spar!"

Shikamaru looked almost disgusted "no way too much of a hustle and lunch is almost ready"

Righton time they heard a " lunch is ready" from yoshino

"See let's go" Naruto looked disappointed "fine but we have to spar soon"

Shikamaru realised he wouldn't let it go so he had to find a way to get him off his back without agreeing. "Maybe"

Just as they got back to the house yoshino told shikamaru "your father couldn't make it. The Hokage needed him to stay for some meeting"

"Wow shikamaru your dad must be important if he talks to Hokage-jiji"

'Hokage-jiji? How well does Naruto know the Hokage?'

"We'll dig in boys I put in some extra work for this meal!"

They didn't have to be told twice

* * *

After lunch Naruto thanked his hosts and left for home and later the park to once again get some training in

Shikamaru Naruto is a good boy that is a good influence on you. You should invite him and choji over again one day

"Sure mom whatever you say..."

* * *

After another day's work Naruto made it home tired from training today.

'Man shikamaru's mom sure is nice... no I can't think about it like that. Oh well that book shikamaru told me to buy really did help me it gave me some new excersises and stretches to get faster. I was also able to to hold the leaf for a whole 15seconds  
this time I might start trying to get it to float soon.'

With those thoughts Naruto went to bed and to sleep

* * *

Naruto woke with a start "wow today is the start of our break. A whole month to relax and get stronger!" Naruto suddenly frowned "it sucks that iruka sensei said he couldn't help me any more daily. Well at least it's because he said I caught up enough  
and that I don't need so much help anymore. Good thing I can always go back and ask for help"

Naruto got off of bed "well it's time to go out and start training who knows maybe Shika would like to come as well. Eh might have to try and trick him hahaha" Naruto suddenly got a fire in his eyes "I will get stronger an become Hokage everyonewill  
look up to me and need my help. I will have the trust of everyone to protect them!"

* * *

 **AN**  
 **Well here's the second chapter of the day I tried to progress the story and for anyone wondering the timeskip at the end was a 2-3 month period and Naruto is now in the middle of the pack going into the final year. Please review and don't forget to favorite and follow if you enjoyed. Have a good day!  
**


	4. Friendship is a beautiful thing

**AN alright here's chapter 4 I think we only have one more chapter before Naruto becomes a genin and that's when things will really get interesting. Please vote on the poll on my profile for team selection. On to the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **or any of its characters that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Naruto was just walking down the street thinking about how strong he had gotten these past few months with the help of Iruka-sensei. From the time he had failed the graduation test to now. 'Wow Iruka-sensei really helped me with all my skills. I'm at  
/the top endof the class when it comes to taijutsu and throwing. My clone jutsu still needs some work but they aren't as dead as they used to be and this final year we're going to be working on jutsu a lot. Iruka-sensei even helped me with

my studies I even got a B on our last test. I've also been seeing my friends outside of the academy especially shikamaru but that's because his mom really likes me hehe'

Thinking about shikamaru made him remember when they hadfinally sparred because Shika's mom overheard him asking again.

 _"Yessss finally we get to spar shikamaru!"_

 _"Come on Naruto I don't want to do this" hecomplained. Naruto just responded with "too bad you have to now! Ha" and sped forward hoping to catch him off guard. That's didn't work because he suddenly found himself unable to move._

 _With a slight smirk at Naruto's face all shikamaru said was"Kage Mane no Jutsu was a success"and drew a couple kunai from his holster which Naruto had on the opposite side. "Now concede before I throw this at you"_

 _Naruto looked extremely surprised "wha-how?!" Shikamaru acted like he was going to throw the kunai causing Naruto to panic"wait wait I give I give I want to live!"_

* * *

"ah wasn't much of a spar really haha" Naruto said thinking back to their 'fight' "but I've been getting better since then. I haven't been able beat him and his damn shadow once though...I'll get him next time! We haven't sparred in a while I have  
/to go ask himbefore the break ends!" Then this reminded Naruto of something 'that book Shika foundreally has helped me get stronger and faster. Speaking of which..."

* * *

 _"...195,196,197 hey is that shino?" Naruto looked further into the forest and did in fact see shino "huh hey shino get over here!"_

 _Shino looked over from his gun he position and left thebug to its own musings and walked over to Naruto "ah naruto-san I see you are training. The logical thing to do when you are so far down on the school rankings "ha ha ha shino you're soooo funny now what are you doing here?" Naruto said as he went back to squatting '195,196,197'_

 _"Well I was looking at some bugs in the area and while following a certain species I ending up on your trainin ground it seems." Naruto looked surprised "wow so you_ _ **do**_ _go outside! I didn't really think you did" once again restarting his squats. 'Where was I ... Oh right195,196,197,198-'_

 _"I hope I didnot interruptyour training I should be on my way soon. There are manybugs to be studied. Have a good day Naruto-San_

 _"Oh yeah you too shino see ya!" 'Man shino is really weird...195,196...'_

* * *

"Man shino sure is an interesting guy. I should talk to him more. Ah speaking of seeing friends in the forest I also saw hinata that day as well!"

* * *

 _'ah man those sprints are really getting me pumped! Well time to do my final set for the day. Hey wait who is that?' Looking behind some bushes and trees Naruto saw a young girl._

 _"Hey Hinata! What're you looking for?" Hinata was extremely embarrassed 'oh no! He saw me looking at him i need to find a way to make it seem like I wasn't following him' "h-hello Naruto-kun I-Iwas just looking at some flowers! SorryitsgettijgreallylateandIhavetogobye!"_

* * *

'man thinking back I think I must have interrupted her and she got mad. I well I'll apologize next time I see her. Ah speaking of flower'

* * *

 _'hey look a flower shop. I've been needing some more plants to keep mine company so what better time to buy some than now?'_

_"Welcome to Yamanaka'sFlower Shop" ino droned not even bothering to look up from her magazine "Ino! I didn't know you had a part time job?"_

 _Ino was confused on who would address her so casually "oh Naruto it's you hey. An what do you mean you didn't know I told you my parents owned a flower shop didn't I?"_

 _Naruto hadthe decency to looked embarrassed "hehe really?-" before he said anything else Naruto suddenly got tense and was looking above of ino_

 _"What're you looking at? Oh hey daddy!" Inoichi just bore down at Naruto "hey daddy! Stop trying to crush Naruto's mind he's a friend."_

 _Naruto didn't know to be happy that ino saw him as a friend or frightened that inoichi could crush his mind "h-hello Yamanaka-san"_

 _"Hello Naruto so you and ino are 'friends'now huh" inoichi continued to stare down Naruto._

 _Naruto was almost at his breaking point "umm yeah as of now we are friends sir!"_

 _Inoichi's lookbecame questioning "as of now?"_

* * *

'oh log I don't even want to remember that day I don't know how I even baught my plants that day' but thinking about Inoichi reminded him he also met choji and his dad.

* * *

 _'Hey old man get the ramen ready it's celebration time. I got my highest marks onthis last test!' Just as he said this choji and his dad,chouza,walked into the Ichiraku ramen stand_

 _"Oh hey choji hey choji hey choji's dad. What brings you guys to Ichiraku's?"_

 _"Oh I got high marks on my last test so dad decided to celebrate by taking me out to eat."_

 _"What do ya know that's why I'm here for that same reason too. Hey I bet I can eat more ramen than you!"_

 _The two ofthem are enough to fill 7 grown men... If not more._

* * *

'Ah that was fun' Naruto thought as he patted his stomach 'but poor gama-chan'

Naruto then snapped his fingers "oh right that was the same day where I beat up kiba!"

* * *

 _"hey dude" "yeah?" "I bet dinnerthat I can beat you in a taijutsu spar" "you're on!"_

_Withthose words both Naruto and kiba race towards eachother. Now both of them had sparred a lot against one another so kiba assumed that Naruto would go for a hook to the face. Why he did not expect was fornaruto to take him down with a hip toss and immediately go for a submission 'ha ha it worked take that iruka-sensei you're next!' 'Oh god gotta get outta this quick. But how is Naruto this fuckingstrong?!' After multiple attempts at trying to get Narutooff of him he finally gave up. He didn't want to pass out._

 _"Hahaha told you I would beat you in a spar!"_

 _"Ha ha ha very funny Naruto. I cou beat you in a straight up fight. But a deal is a deal. Hey I think my mom finished making dinner you wanna eat at my place?"_

 _"Sure why not?"_

* * *

'ah that was funny. Kiba's mom was scary though specially when she smiles ugh' Naruto shuddered 'but his sister was really nice and pretty'

Naruto was now at his training are in the forest when he started to hear some shouting in the distance.

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI RUNNING IS SUCH AYOUTHFULWAY TO START OUR TRAINING "

"YES LEE WHEN ONE RUNS IN THE FOREST OF KONOHA THE BECOME ONE WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH AND THEY EXPERIENCE THE TRUE MEANING OF BEING IN THEIR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI I FEEL MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BRIGHTENING. WHAT SHALL W DO AS OUR TRAINING TODAY!"

the shouting was getting closer...

"WHY MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENT LEE W SHALL DO OUR REGULAR ROUTINE BUT DOUBLED!"

Naruto could now see two silhouettes running towards him "hey guys what're you doing by my training spot? I've never seen you guys by here before"

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL YOUNG MAN TRULLY IN THE SPRINTIME OFHIS YOUTH TRAINING EVEN THOUGH THE ACADEMY IS ONE BREAK"

'is he crying?-what're they wearing? What in kamis name is up with their hair and what I the name of the holy log is that on their face where their eyebrows should be?!' " Umm yeah I was just about to start my training my taijutsu"

"Oho such youth. Why not train with us young..." "Naruto, Narutouzumaki future Hokage!"

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL GOAL YOU HAVE THERE NARUTO-KUN WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRAIN WITH US IN OUR YOUTHFUL TAIJUTSU ROUTINE!"

"Yes lee what a youthfulproposition. So what do you say Naruto?"

'Hmm tey might be weird but so are most of my friends and they're pretty strong. I'm also in new of a sparringpartner so this will help' "sure why not. One question though why are you guys wearing leg warmers when it's summertime?"(Ihope they

don't get offended like ino did when I asked her the same question'

"Why Naruto-kun these are not just leg warmers they are training weights for a trullyyouthful taijutsu training experience"

"Hey that's pretty cool i heard that training weights really help with getting faster and stronger. Would you guys happe to have another pair that I could use?"

Lee started crying "GAI-SENSEI WHAT A YOUTHFUL MAN NARUTO-KUN IS TRYING TO SURPASS HIS LIMITS TO BECOME STRONGER. WE MUST GIVE HIM SOME!"

"Yes lee such a youthful training technique will surely help young Naruto find the springtime of his youth!" Gai struck a nice guy pose "yes young Naruto we shall provide you with a set of trainingweightsbut only if you finish our routine!"

"Deal!Let's start!"

"Oh naruto-kun such youth!"

* * *

"Ah ha ha are we done?" Gai only smiled "why Naruto that was only the warmup."

* * *

 **AN: sorry for the late release. I tried** **to keep Naruto in character while changing him a little. This chapter was filled to show him with his friends and that little "fight" with kiba as a way to show he's grown as a fighter. That's also not either's best btw kiba was caught off guard. And Naruto finally met lee and gai oh boy! Next chapters going to have another time skip with the genin exams put in. Be sure to review, favorite and follow if you enjoyed have a great day!**


	5. Hard work pays off for an Uzumaki

**AN**

 **Hey guys another late upload haha. Well this should be the last chapter before the teams are announced so please vote on the poll in my profile if you want your input put in. To fanofthisfiction, thanks man this is my first fanfic so there are some mistakes the words that are together are kinda because I type it on my school computer(my pc is kinda broken) but is kinda blocked on there so I have to copy it on my phone on the app. Seems like I'll try to double check for that thanks for pointing it out. Also yeah I tried to make Naruto's days enjoyable for him and give him a better foundation than Kishi gave him. Well onto the story now!**

 ****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto looked both surprised and terrified "Wait you're telling me that was only the warm-up!? That had to be at least 2,000 push-ups,sit-ups, squats, lunges around the area not to mention the running!"

Gai struck a nice guy pose "Why young Naruto-kun we need a youthful warm-up to prepare our body for the punches and kicks we are about to perform! Now we shall punch and kick a tree, as there is no training dummy, 1,000 times each arm and leg. Then we  
have a youthful 5 minute break and do it twice more with another break in between!"

'What did I get myself into? Oh well this is bound to help me get stronger...if I survive'

* * *

"Yosh that is enough for now young Naruto-kun! It seems that you have seen our youthful training to the end that is no easy feat!" Gai smiled "So as promised earlier I shall give you a set of training weights!"

'Where'd he pulls them from? Oh well this will surely help me' "Thanks Gai-sensei! Even though my fists are bleeding this workout was very good for me!"

Gai and Lee both shared questioning looks "Hmm Naruto-kun I don't see any cuts on your fists anymore. Did you put something on them?" Gai's face lit up at hearing this "Aha! It must be the Uzumaki bloodline! Yes they were said to have strong life  
forces so yours must be so strong it gave you a healing factor!" 'Sorry Hokage-sama but this was the only way to redirect that question as to not give young Naruto any clues of the Nine Tailed Fox'

"Uzumaki clan? I'm part of a clan! I thought it was just a name given to me! Do you know anything more about them Gai-sensei!" Naruto was elated, he had never thought he was part of a clan. He needed to know all about them! Gai looked uncomfortable  
but only for a split second "Ah I don't know much the library and Hokage-sama would be your best bet in gathering information," in his head though Gai was already planning on meeting up with the Hokage to tell him what had happened.

"Oh ok. I'll just put on these weights… OH GOD!" Lee started chuckling "hahaha Naruto-kun do not worry you will get used to it soon," Gai also commented "Yes Naruto do not worry it is only 25 kg. Don't want to stunt your growth now. Here have  
some wrist weights as well! If you ever want to train with us again we shall be in training ground 9. Well Lee-kun we must be off!" just as he said that they left in a cloud of dust.

Naruto looked aghast 'these guys are crazy, well might as well put these on and start getting used to them… HEY I'VE GROWN ALMOST TWO FULL INCHES SINCE I'VE CHANGED WHAT I EAT!' after calming down Naruto remembered what Gai said 'I should get going  
it's around four and I want to get there before the sun sets' thus begun the longest trek to the Hokage Tower Naruto has ever experienced. 

* * *

'My god the pain is burning my body. It doesn't help that I just went through that crazy routine with Lee and Gai-sensei' climbing up the final set of stairs naruto fell forward. 'Dear log help me I don't think I can keep going'

"Good to see you're doing well Naruto-kun. You don't really visit this old man anymore."

"JIJI!" and just like that Naruto got up and ran to give his grandfather figure a hug "Sorry I haven't been visiting lately I've been training extra hard to take that hat off of your head!"

"Oho well hurry up Naruto-kun I am an old man. Now why don't you come into my office and tell me why you're here?"

Walking into the office and sitting in one of the chairs Naruto started questioning the Hokage "So jiji am I really from a clan?"

Lighting up his pipe the Hokage sighed "Yes Naruto you are, I was actually planning on telling you after you graduated but it seems you found out," blowing out some smoke the Hokage continued "Well now that you know do you have any questions for  
me?"

Naruto got really excited "Yes! What did my clan do? Do we have any kekkei genkai? Where are my clanmates?" suddenly Naruto got quiet "and and why was I kicked out…"

The Hokage's face grew gray "You weren't kicked out Naruto sadly almost all of the Uzumaki clan was wiped out during the Second Shinobi War," taking a puff of smoke and blowing it out slowly the hokage continued "sadly we, their allies, were  
unable to aid them in their fight and as a symbol of our failure we wear their symbol on our backs. Before you ask your mother is of Uzumaki blood. Her name was Kushina."

Naruto started to tear up "I-I have a m-m-mom?" The Hokage's heart broke seeing Naruto in this state "Yes Naruto, I have a picture of her during her pregnancy" rummaging through his desk he pulled out a picture and held it out to Naruto.

Naruto took hold of the picture delicately with shaking hands, scared it would rip. On the picture was a beautiful young woman, most likely in her mid twenties. She had beautiful long red hair to go along with her captivating eyes, which were  
a mix of green and blue an aqua like color. Her eyes were softly looking down at her stomach with a light smile on her face. Her hands were on her tummy which had a slight bump on it.

Tears were streaming down Naruto's face "My m-mom is p-pretty r-right ji-chan?" the Hokage could only nod his head solemnly "heh I bet she kicked some serious butt right?"

Trying lighten Naruto's mood the Hokage seized the opportunity "Yes she was very strong indeed. One of the strongest jonin infact was even in the running to become Hokage before the Yellow Flash came along. Her skills in fuinjutsu rivaled  
that of our late Hokage's and she was no slouch when it came to kenjutsu either," this garnered the reaction he had been looking for.

"What's fuinjutsu jiji?" the Hokage found this as a good opportunity for Naruto to improve his skills "Well Naruto-kun fuinjutsu is as the name suggests, it has to do with sealing. The art of sealing is almost long forgotten but Konoha still  
has one master in my student, The Toad Sage Jiraiya. Fuinjutsu ranges from a simple sealing scroll to the ability to summon the Shinigami. Sealing is also what makes the Yondaime's famous jutsu, the Hiraishin, possible not to mention many  
other things you are able to do with an art as abstract as sealing."

"Hey jiji what were my clan good for?" the Hokage gave a small smile "Well the Uzumaki were masters of fuinjutsu, the best of the best, they also specialized in water ninjutsu and kenjutsu. They were also known for having a very strong life  
force which enabled them to be not only stronger but also live longer"

"I've decided," the Hokage saw the look of determination Naruto had "that I will master the arts of fuinjutsu and kenjutsu to honor my clan and my mother!"

"Hey jiji I've also been meaning to ask you for something…" The hokage was taken aback by the sudden change in Naruto's mood "well I know the clone jutsu is needed to pass the graduation exam but me and Iruka sensei found out that my chakra  
levels are too high for me to make clones. Do you have any alternatives for me?"

The Hokage laughed "Haha Naruto I think I have the perfect jutsu for you. Before that however if you want to start practicing your kenjutsu skills I recommend you going to this store," he gave Naruto a note "Just say I sent you there and  
I will pay for anything you buy there, I think some new tools, a fuinjutsu set and a new set of clothes will suffice?"

"Really? Thanks jiji you're the best!" the Hokage was glad Naruto was so eager "yes but be sure your writing is perfect if not anything fuinjutsu related will blow up in your face, and be sure to check out the shinobi library for any books  
to help you on your journey. Here I will give you this one to start you on your journey of being a fuinjutsu master." he gave Naruto a small book " 'Fuinjutsu for Those Dumb Enough to try it' hey it's by your student Jiraiya!"

"Yes he is after all our resident fuinjutsu expert, if you ever see him be sure to ask him for help. I'll give you a jutsu in place of the clone jutsu soon just come back in a Now on your way I need to get back to this blasted paperwork."

"Alright jiji see you later!" forgetting he had weights on Naruto fell forward "oof"

Naruto found himself in front of a ninja equipment store "hmm 'Higurashi's' huh this is the place seems pretty cool" walking in Naruto was greeted with multiple weapons of various shapes and sizes "Welcome to Higurashi's  
I'm guessing you're Naruto don't worry the Hokage sent me a message so I was thinking a tanto would fit you best for now I could forge you one or you can buy one off of a rack. For clothes I was thinking-" Naruto cut him off  
"Umm before that I was hoping you could make me something, as a sort of memorabilia…"

Eight months had passed and Naruto was feeling better than he ever had. After training with Lee and Gai for at least three days a week every week he had gotten much faster and stronger. He had also met Lee's teammates… forgetting about  
that for the moment he reminded himself of all the things he had learned these past few months. When he finally got his writing and calligraphy up to snuff he had started and has not looked back, he personally felt he was pretty  
good for his age. He didn't learn much with kenjutsu without a style so he just read up some books on kenjutsu and was hoping his jonin sensei would help him. What he was most excited about was the debut of his new jutsu! No one  
not even Iruka-sensei would see it coming! 'Ahh finally graduation day, and unlike the previous two times I'm sure I´ll pass this time and who knows I might even finish above that prick Sasuke haha'

 **AN: sorry about the really late upload but I tried to make this chapter pretty long but sadly ran out of time to write and I'm not sure if I can upload tomorrow(wow it's 12 am guess i mean later today haha) so I wanted to come out with a chapter.**

 ****

 **So I know I said the graduation exam was going to be this chapter but I honestly did not expect the interaction with the Hokage to be that long well no worries that just means graduation exam, team assignments and mizuki all in one chapter yay! I know some of you were looking forward to seeing how good naruto is don't worry the scene with Mizuki will suffice… for now. Don't worry he won't be op. So please review with any input you have that could help me or if you enjoyed and just want to say so that also really helps motivate me to keep on writing. Also don't forget to favorite and follow if you enjoyed and have a wonderful day!**

 ****


	6. Authors Note

**Hello! Sorry this isn't a chapter butI am indeed alive I have no idea how, school is killing me but I march on!**  
 **  
**

 **Anyways I just wanted to make sure you guys realized that this fic isn't dead and I will be updating soon, thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years are coming up so expect a couple updates these next couple of weeks**

 ****

 **Also be sure to vote on the poll in my profile so I know what teams you guys want, they will be announced in thenext chapter. Also be sure to review or pm me with suggestion that you would like to see or things I can improve.**

 ****

 ****

 **Hope you have a nice day and see(?) you soon!**


	7. How to pass a test

**AN: Well guys the long awaited graduation has finally arrived. I'm glad I finally updated this story, welp onto the chapter.**

 ****

 ****

 **To Pouyafreydooni: thanks I appreciate it, as for pairings I have some in mind and not just for Naruto and addressing Sasuke in a team with Naruto you'll find out in this chapter and either he won't play a MAJOR role or be as important like he was in the manga and anime but he'll still be pretty important role and I'm going to try and redeem him as a character.**

 ****

 ****

 **I do not own Naruto that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 ****

Finally walking out of his small apartment Naruto made his way to the academy. 'Hmmm it's only 9:40 and exams don't start until 10:30 I guess I can go and just chill for a bit, no need to rush though '

While walking towards the academy he passed by a small pond, he couldn't help but stare and think of how much he had changed. 'Dang, these clothes are really comfortable and don't get in the way.' Naruto was now wearing dark grey pants taped around his  
ankles with his new shinobi sandals, he was also wearing a navy blue jacket with orange trimming and the Uzumaki crest in the back. His hair had grown a lot during the past couple of months and looked like a blonde mane that would bounce if he ran.  
'I need do something about this hair, it might get in the way during a battle' not to mention that he had gotten a lot of new tools as well. He got new sets of kunai and shuriken and new holsters to go with them, not to mention a holster for his scrolls  
that he uses to store things like his fuinjutsu tools, food and more clothes. His tanto was in its sheathe behind his back. One new accessory that most would not notice however was a pendant with a golden leaf.

'Ah damn I must look weird just standing here gotta hurry and get to the academy to talk to shikamaru and kiba.'

Naruto finally made it to the academy at 10:00 and decided to sit in the back and just as he sat down shikamaru walked through the door. "Maaan Naruto why're we here so early" Naruto just laughed "hahaha because I told you we should so  
we can just chillout before the exam!" Shikamaru just sighed "ugh I'm going to sleep"

"I'm here you peasants! Hahaha the legend himself has arrived!" Kiba stormed through the door "Yo Naruto you ready to destroy this exam?" Naruto smiled "Of course, I'm going to be the top rookie!"

Before Kiba could answer Chouji also arrived "Hey guys! I got some food if you guys want some"

"Of course we do Chouji, do you even have to ask anymore" Kiba nodded "yeah come on chouji you know we love the food you bring"

Shikamaru was getting annoyed with all the noise "can you guys be quiet for 30 minutes I want to get some sleep" and just as he said that "GET OUT OF THE WAY I NEED TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" "NO YOU GET OUT OF THE WAY  
HE WANT TO SIT WITH ME!" shikamaru looked like he just wanted to die "and of course they need to be this loud in the morning, is Sasuke even here?" while looking around he saw him sitting in the opposite corner "well he certainly  
is quiet enough to be a ninja" he said grumbling.

"Ummm I-I-I don't mean to interrupt b-but Iruka-sensei is asking you guys to quiet down, the exams are about to start" Naruto just smiled and gave a thumbs up "No problem Hinata!" he was unaware of another classmate next to him "Naruto-san  
I believe you just went against what Iruka-sensei asked, it's not logical for you to say you are going to be quiet but then go on to yell" Naruto looked slightly annoyed "dammit Shino I thought I told you not to sneak up on me" Shino  
just ignored his comment "The exams are starting Naruto-san please control yourself"

Iruka was just looking up to the back row 'ugh I'm glad Naruto has friends but all I ask is for him to control himself' "Ahem. Now that we're all quiet we can finally start the exams, first you will all take a written exam, then a throwing test,  
followed by taijutsu, your ability to dispel genjutsu and finally your skill in the academy jutsu, as you can see all your tests are in your desk just flip them and you may begin"

'Oh lord, I might have improved academically but that doesn't mean I will not fail, gotta start out strong!"

An hour passed and everyone in the class finished their test "all right kids onto the throwing test"

"Ok so I definitely didn't fail, I hope. Anyways we're finally getting to the real stuff"

Iruka was calling out names to do their tests and Naruto couldn't wait to go. "Naruto Uzumaki"

"All right!" naruto walked up to the throwing range 'ok just like I've been practicing'

"Ok naruto first we will test your accuracy with kunai then with shuriken"

Naruto started out by hitting 15/15 of the bullseye with his kunai before going 19/20 with shuriken 'awww it's always shuriken' Iruka smiled "nice job naruto you got the second highest score, seems like there's still room to improve however"

The rest of the students went before they moved on "all right the rest of the exams will be done one-on-one in a separate room with Mizuki and I grading, now if you will all go back to the class and we will begin calling names"

'Oh man this is where the real test begins, I'm still garbage when it comes to dispelling genjutsu so I'm going to have to ace everything else.'

Slowly the number of students started to dwindle until it was just Naruto, Sasuke and Ino, oh and a bunch of generic scrubs that will go nowhere in life.

"Sasuke Uchiha" sasuke gave no response and just got up and walked out of the room

"Hey Ino you excited? We're going to become nina today!" Ino smiled nervously "eh I don't know I'm still not the best at taijutsu" Naruto beamed " don't worry Ino you'll pass, you're smart all you have to do is practice a little  
more!" Ino was speechless no one other than her parents had given her that much motivation

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto let out a long breath "welp I'm up. Goodluck Ino!"

"...You too"

As naruto walked into the little room he felt something weird going on "why is everything spinning?" he was wobbling around when the light bulb in his head lit up "genjutsu! Umm I'm still no good at dispersing them but there was another  
way to do it… !PAIN" when he said that he bit down on his tongue. OWWWWWW!"

"... Good job, I guess. Not the most efficient but it works" iruka looked perplexed "anyways on to taijutsu, you will have a spar with me then we will get into the three jutsu"

There was a small area to spar in the middle of the room and Iruka and Naruto walked to the middle and gave the seal of confrontation

"Alright naruto show me everything you got!" naruto smiled mischievously "oh I plan on it Iruka-sensei!" and with that Naruto jumped to get the first hit, he started it out with a low punch to Iruka's side. Iruka blocked it with ease  
and was about to counter when Naruto swept him off of his feet. From here on it was a battle for dominance which Iruka won, and he was about to finish it when Naruto headbutted him. Iruka grabbed his bloody nose "is that all you do?!"  
naruto didn't respond and all he did was spear his teacher and got him in a kimura lock. Iruka tried to shake him off but he just kept the kimura locked in, Iruka got up and slammed him down but Naruto would not let go so he had two choices to  
tap or lose his shoulder for the rest of the exams. He chose to tap. "It seems like you're as resilient and persistent as always." as Iruka said this he was rolling his shoulder "you almost dislocated it." naruto looked sheepish  
"hehehe that's all I could think if at the moment" after their little talking was over they made the sign of reconciliation and moved back to the front of the room with Iruka sitting down behind a desk next to Mizuki.

"Anyways let's get to the final test, your ability in three academy jutsu, first let's see your substitution" when he said this naruto put his hands in the snake seal and popped out of existence and in his place was a surprised Mizuki  
"huh" before he used the substitution to go switch places with Mizuki again "Nice job it was quick and there wasn't that much smoke also since when were you able to use it with only one seal?" naruto went into a thinking pose "umm  
I think I started to do it two weeks ago"

Iruka smiled "that's great! Now onto the transformation jutsu" Naruto once again only had to make one hand seal, this time the ram seal, before transforming into the Third Hokage. Iruka and even Mizuki looked impressed "I have to say Naruto  
I don't see anything wrong with your transformation, great job! Now last but not least the clone jutsu." Naruto transformed back and shifted nervously "umm about that jiji gave me this note to give to you. He gave Iruka a note 'it says here  
naruto has a different technique approved by the Hokage, well it seems like he's passed!' Iruka smiled at Naruto "well Naruto it seems like you pass, I'll give you your headband later if you want to go eat to celebrate. Naruto jumped up and down  
"hell yeah! And of course I'll take RAMEN!"

Mizuki was furious but didn't let it show "great job naruto!" he was somehow able to force that out without gagging 'damnit this really messes with my plans, however I can't let this ruin them'

Naruto walked out of the academy feeling the best he had in years "ahhh it feels great that I'm finally a ninja!"

"Hey naruto you fail or something? Where's your headband?" walking towards him were Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji "It'll be really troublesome if you didn't pass…"

Naruto looked confused "huh? What do you- ooooooooh right the headband, Iruka-sensei said he would give it to me during our celebratory dinner haha!"

Chouji let out a sigh of relief "whew that's good to know, speaking of which it's past 12:00 you wanna join us for some lunch? I'm starving!"

Naruto smiled "oh yeah of course!" right when he said that Mizuki came up behind him "hey naruto can I speak with you for a second" naruto looked confused "oh yeah sure Mizuki-sensei" 'hmm Mizuki-sensei never had any interest  
in me before I wonder what happened?'

"So Naruto me and Iruka were going over your exam and we were blown away by your score, so much so in fact that we asked the Hokage if we could give you a second test to see if you could get an automatic promotion to Chunin and he agreed!"

Naruto was surprised 'really? I mean I mean I am awesome but didn't jiji say that he wanted to try and stop promoting people at too young of an age? Especially straight outta the academy.'

"You sure Mizuki-sensei?" Mizuki didn't want him questioning too much but thankfully he thought this through "yeah Naruto here's a note from the Hokage himself, the instructions are in there. I'll see you, that is if you think you're good  
enough to pass it" Mizuki smirked 'this kid won't ever back down from a challenge'

Naruto looked determined "You bet your ass off I'll pass!" with that Naruto ran off to catch up with his friends.

It was 8:27 pm and the sun had just set, Naruto had just taken the Scroll of Sealing like the note said. He still wasn't sure about the whole test thing so he asked the Hokage what the whole deal was and he just nodded his head and to try and pass  
it if he could. 'Maaaan what's with people doubting me?' Naruto smirked 'he wasn't read for my sexy jutsu though hehehe'

Naruto was just waiting and was getting really bored 'man why not just take a peak might get a good technique' just as he was about to open the scroll Mizuki jumped down from a tree "great job Naruto! Now let me see if this scroll is the real one  
to see if you pass or not"

Naruto however was confused "wait where's Iruka-sensei? Shouldn't he be here too?"

Mizuki was getting annoyed "he's getting your vest ready, now give me the scroll" Naruto didn't see the big deal, why was he getting frustrated "wait let me check this scroll out I might get something cool out of it"

Mizuki was quickly losing what little patience he had "you can look at it later, now GIVE IT TO ME!" with that Mizuki lunged to take the scroll.

Naruto quickly dodged "woah dude chill. You'll get your turn" Mizuki was done playing around and just started running towards him "GIVE ME THE SCROLL!"

'Oooook maybe this was a bad idea. Why's he attacking me?' Naruto was having a hard time dodging all of Mizuki's blows with the giant scroll in his hands 'at least he isn't as fast as Iruka sensei'

Mizuki stopped in his tracks "how about this Naruto. In exchange for the scroll I'll tell you something not even the Hokage has told you"

Now that caught Naruto's interest 'could it be about my dad?'

"What is it? Tell me first then I'll give you the scroll" internally however 'there's no way I can give this crazy dude the scroll maybe I can hold out until this dude brings out a fireball or something to get someone's attention'

'Good, this'll bring him down a peg even if he doesn't hand over the scroll I'll just take it by force!'

The two started to circle each other "Naruto tell me when's your birthday." naruto didn't see how his birthday had anything to with anything "October tenth, why?"

Mizuki started to chuckle "hehehe and tell me what happened on that day!"

"?" naruto knew what happened on his birthday but didn't see a correlation "hahaha don't tell me you still don't know what I'm alluding to you've been studying seals, you can seal gigantic things into small objects, or people! Hahaha"

"Wha- what do you- you don't mean?"

"Yes naruto. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!" and with that Mizuki sent a giant fireball Naruto's way

Iruka was walking towards Naruto's favorite ramen stand when all of a sudden he heard large explosion in the distance, he sped towards the sound to investigate.

The Hokage was looking at the scene from his magic all seeing ball. He took a long drag of his pipe and exhaled "hmm you better have a good explanation for letting things escalate this much Kakashi"

Back with Naruto and Mizuki the smoke from the explosion cleared and in place of where Naruto's burnt corpse should have been there was a smoky log. " tsk damn this kid"

Naruto was up in a tree hyperventilating 'how just how is this possible? Why would I be chosen to hold the Kyuubi? Was I just not wanted? Did my parents abandon me?' Naruto started to take deep breaths 'whew ok I have to calm down. I have to find a way  
out of this situation I'll have to defeat Mizuki I have no idea if anyone heard that'

While Naruto was thinking of a plan to defeat Mizuki, Mizuki himself was sick and tired of the little runt. He kept on dodging and surviving. 'How?! Why won't he just die already' he started walking around trying to find naruto.

"Hey come-" Mizuki stopped in his tracks.

"Mizuki? What are you doing here?"

'What the heck?! What is Iruka doing here? Damnit i got careless with that jutsu'

With a fake smile Mizuki tried to play off the situation "Hey Iruka! I was just doing some training here hahaha…"

"Training? You know it's against the law to use jutsu outside of the training grounds unless there's an emergency? What happened"

Mizuki started to walk towards Iruka "haha sorry it kinda slipped my mind, I was getting too into it. Guess I should go apologize to Hokage-sama"

'Damn today is just not my day, I'll just get out of his sight and continue my search for the scroll and that br- **"ack *cough cough*"** 'w-what the?' mizuki looked down only to see a blade going through his stomach

"Oh you'll be seeing the Hokage, because I'll be taking you personally, traitor. Oh and by the way, Shinobi rule number 43 'a shinobi should always know friend from foe'"

Mizuki could only hoarsely stutter out a "y-y-you fuc-" before falling facefirst after "Iruka" pulled his blade out. After a puff of smoke appeared in place of Iruka was Naruto and he fell on his back exhausted mentally.

"Guess I have to take this guy to jiji, can't have him die before we figure out what happened"

Just as he was getting up however a figure appeared in front of him "Naruto! What are you doing here and what happened?"

"Iruka-sensei? Oh hahahaha this is too funny" wiping off some tears "man Iruka-sensei you missed some stuff"

After explaining what happened to Iruka he had a thoughtful look on his face "hmm you're saying that Hokage-sama told you to go through with this right? Then that means he knew something was afoot and probably sent someone here to back you up if  
things got out of hand. Speaking of which, we have to get Mizuki to the Hokage"

Turning around to where Mizuki's body should have been there was only a letter. "It seems like I was right. It says here to report to the Hokage. Before that however I need to do something, close your eyes." Naruto did so "I was going to  
do this during dinner but now seems like a better moment, open them"

Naruto felt a slight weight on his forehead "Naruto, as a fellow ninja of the hidden leaf I want to thank you for putting your life at risk and protecting the village and want you to know that you are no monster, but the person who protects us from  
one, so thank you"

Naruto touched his forehead to feel the metal of the Hidden Leaf's headband, he wiped a tear from his eye before it fell "No problem sensei, I would do it again in a heartbeat"

"Heyyyyy Naruto? You awake?" Naruto snapped from his musing to a hand waving in front of him and a voice right next to his ear "wha?"

"Oh come on dude they're saying the team assignments and they finally got passed most of the noobs, so Iruka-sensei is bound to call one of us soon"

"Oh right sorry Kiba some stuff happened this past week"Kiba looked worried "You cool man? We're friends if you gotta beat up someone you can count on me!"

Naruto smiled at that "haha no thanks man, I already dealt with it, oh look Iruka-sensei is about to call the next team" both boys looked to the front

"Team 7 Naruto-" that got Naruto's full attention "Shikamaru-" 'yessssssss' "and shino Aburame your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi"

 **Aaaaaaaaand that's a wrap. Oh boy that took longer than I thought it would, sorry about that got kinda stuck in some parts. Anyways thanks for reading! As for future updates I will try to update one or twice a month with school and all and I'm going to try to make chapters progressively longer but not too long, I was never one for extremely long chapters and I feel that I would drag things out too long.**

 ****

 ****

 **About the chapter however Shino and Shikamaru won the poll and I'm kinda glad they did because they have the making of a beast team, other teams will be announced in the next chapter. Also don't worry I'm not going to skip over the talk with the Hokage that will also come later, maybe in bits and pieces or in a whole flashback.**

 ****

 ****

 **Anyways please fav and follow if you liked and be sure to review with what you liked or what I can improve on. Have a nice day and see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Update

Sorry for not writing for so long, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story,I've just been extremely busy with school as of late, but with summer break coming up I should have more free time to write as I please. I was wondering however ifyou guys wanted me to continue withhow the story is progressingnow or toreboot the fic. Either is fine with me but I would appreciate it if someone would beta for me or at least least just help me with my writing and give me ideas; any and all help is appreciated. Expect a chapter early June and hopefully I won't have anymore of these long breaks. I am also planning another fic but that'snot coming until I've solidified this one's plot. Be sure to pm me or write areview of what you want and with some next time andhave a great day!


	9. The Future of Konoha

**Aaaaaand I'm finally back with another chapter and boy is it good to be back. I really liked writing this chapter, but I don't want to keep you here for too long soooooo ON TO THE STORY.**

 **I do not own** _ **Naruro**_ **that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 ****

* * *

"YESSSSSSSS! SUCK ON THAT BAD LUCK" naruto was dancing and prancing around the classroom completely oblivious, or maybe just completely apathetic, to the stares he was garnering and how he completely interrupted Iruka.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY LOG THIS IS AMAZING AND I GET SHINO THIS HAS GOT TO BE A CHEAT CODE!" naruto was almost literally laughing like a hyena, but almost immediately got on his knees and started crying "THANK THE LOG!"

Iruka had enough of his antics and decided to try to put a stop to his antics, "Naruto if you would please quiet down and let me finish team assignments!" but Naruto was in his own little world right now and started to mumble extremely fast,  
it would seem like he were praying, "ohmygodIcan'tbelievethisishappening.I'dliketothanktheramengods,theAllMightyLog, …"

Iruka was starting to get scared, but Naruto wasn't stopping so he did the one thing, other than bringing ramen, that would snap him out of his trance,kick him. "GAHHHHHHHHHHH" and just like that Naruto went from baboon to silver back  
gorilla ready to attack. "Hey! Who did that?! I was trying to show my gratitude"

"And I was TRYING to finish team assignments, now if you would QUIETLY sit next to Shikamaru and Shino like a good teammate we can continue." with a huff Iruka finished his command and Naruto walked towards the back of the class to sit in between  
Shino and Shikamaru.

When he arrived each said something to him, one with a yawn and the other with the adjustment of his glasses "Maaan Naruto why do you always have to make so much noise" and "Naruto-san I would hope you would not make so much noise during  
a mission, for it would be illogical to alert our enemies of our location." I'll let you figure who said what.

" *ahem* Now that we're back in order, Team 8 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Choji Akimichi and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma"

Sakura was ecstatic but before she could rub it in Ino's face Iruka stopped her, "No, just no Sakuraa. We've had enough noise for today"

That bummed her out until she realized she would be with her Sasuke-kun everyday 'hahaha take that Ino-pig true love always prevails CHAAA!'

Sasuke on the other hand looked more than slightly annoyed 'hmph I know Choji is from a clan and he seems like the type to follow so I don't expect him to be the worst, not the best, but there could definitely have been a worse teammate. Sakura on the  
other hand IS the worst possible teammate at least Ino's from a clan and has SOME type of taijutsu" while he was thinking to himself he walked over to sit next to Choji.

As he met up with Sasuke and Sakura in the front of the room Choji was having his own thoughts, 'Awww man I mean Sasuke is strong and all, but I wish I could've been with one of the guys and Sakura has ZERO physical work ethic I hope Asuma-sensei is able  
to get her on track.'

"And finally the last important team, Team 9 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga, your team sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai."

One could say Kiba was more than satisfied with his team 'Awwwww yeeeeaaaah not only do I get two chicks, but Hinata is good at taijutsu and isn't a fangirl while even though Ino was a fangirl her clan background made her more than reliable especially  
after her clan training steps up.'

Hinata started walking towards Kiba and Ino around the middle of the room with her thoughts swirling 'it's sad that I won't be on the same team as Naruto-kun, but that doesn't mean I won't see him! Kiba and Ino also seem like nice reliable people, I just  
hope I don't drag them down…'

Ino met up with her two teammates and begrudgingly said hi, 'aww maaaan how does sakura get to be with Sasuke-kun while I'm stuck with this mutt, but at least Hinata isn't all that bad I guess…'

Iruka looked around the classroom with a proud smile on his face "As of today these people are your brothers and sisters. Konoha is only able to be so strong because of our understanding of teamwork and the Will of Fire. Let the fire burn in your  
hearts forever, right now you're all a little sapling surrounded by big trees, but don't be intimidated. Embrace your new sensei and your teammates, selflessly help others and graciously accept the aid of others. Grow strong and never forget to appreciate  
the little things in life. We may be ninja, but we are still human so hopefully you don't lose yourselves in this dark world, but even if you do always remember that your friends, your family, will always be there to drag any idiot who thinks he or  
she isn't worth it. My door is always open if you ever need help or guidance on something. One day I hope you'll come back and tell me all your cool stories, but until then make Konoha proud by working your hardest to be the best darn ninja you can  
possibly be!" and with that Iruka left the fresh graduates to wait for their new sensei.

Not soon after Iruka left the door reopened and a tall gruff man with a cigarette in his mouth accompanied by an averaged sized beautiful woman, who looked more than slightly annoyed at the cancer stick, entered. The man spoke first, "Team 8 I'm  
Asuma, report to training ground 8 within 15 minutes," next the woman said, "Team 9 I am Yuhi Kurenai, report to the library within 10 minutes."

Asuma also added, a "don't expect Kakashi to be here anytime soon," before he and Kurenai disappeared in a puff of smoke.

While walking towards the door Kiba addressed his friends"Well looks like my team and I gotta run guys, see ya whenever there's time to hangout!" and Choji added a, "me too, see ya Shika, Naruto and Shino. Hopefully we can hangout soon!"

And soon enough everyone's sensei arrived and one by one all the teams left until it was on Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino.

"Sooooooo…" Naruto started, "this is certainly…" Shikamaru continued, "logical" ended Shino.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged puzzled looks "huh?" they both intelligently replied to Shino.

Shino adjusted his glasses and continued, "Well at first I will admit that it seemed extremely illogical for the three of us to be teammates, but then I thought about it for a second and came to the realization that this team could be extremely good.  
Especially when you take into account all of our abilities" and this is when it clicked for Shikamaru and he snapped his finger " *snap* Ahhhh I see where you're going with this. I gotta say I never thought about it like that, I only thought  
about the alternatives."

Naruto meanwhile was still dumbfounded "ummm if you guys could explain it to me that would be greatly appreciated, thanks."

Shikamaru just laughed, but Shino began to explain, "Well Naruto-san I'll help you think this through logically. I am a mid-to-long range fighter with my clan's jutsu and my above average taijutsu, who is also able to think logically, while Shikamaru  
is almost exclusively a long range fighter added to his impeccable strategic knowledge, whilsts you are a close-to-mid range fighter with your amazing taijutsu and, from what I can logically guess, at least above average ninjutsu added to your more  
than odd, but still working, plans"

Naruto had a lightbulb go off, "Ahhhhhh so what you're saying is that we could be an amazing team because we're so well rounded and because of our ability to plan in different ways for different scenarios? Did I get that right?"

"Precisely Naruto-san and hopefully our Jonin sensei is able to help each of us individually in our strengths and weaknesses to further improve our team. I, however, believe that first we will go through many teamwork exercises to get us accustomed  
to one another, shortly followed by taijutsu training so you're not solely carrying that burden."

Naruto looked amazed "Wow Shino that's some amazing analytical skill, I can already tell we'll be an amazing team!"

Shino looked confused, "Is that not-" but was cut off by Shikamaru "It's ok man, don't even bother. This one is extremely troublesome, I'm sorry you have to deal with him."

Naruto looked slightly annoyed, "Heeeey I'll have you know I am a delight to work with and your mom says I'm a good influence for you so there's that too."

That reminded Shikamaru of something, "Hey speaking of being a bad influence…" that got a sour face from Naruto and a smirk from Shikamaru "…weren't you planning on some huge prank before graduation?"

Naruto had a face full of horror and distraught "NOOOOOOOOOOOO, THE SHAME OH THE SHAAAAAAAAAAAAME!" tears streaming down his face he controlled his volume "I can't believe I forgot about such a huge event! I had been planning for  
years! YEARS!"

This peaked Shino's interest, "What were you planning on doing Naruto-san?" Naruto stopped his sniffling and quickly replied with a proud grin, "Why I'm glad you asked Shino! I'll let the two of you in on what I had planned. I'm going to  
make some revisions now that I missed my opportunity, but with your help I can get it done. Think of it sort of like a team exercise, you in?"

Shikamaru and Shino exchanged a look and shrugged, what's the worst that could happen and Shikamaru replied with a "sure why not."

An hour had passed since Naruto shared his plan to his teammates who suddenly slightly regretted to prematurely agreeing, but they might as well go through with it, no man left behind and all.

Just as Naruto was about to recommend they prank their new sensei said sensei arrived in a puff of smoke. He had long gravity defying spiky white hair to go with a facemask that covered up to his nose, his headband also covered left eye. He spoke to them  
in a lazy tone, "Hmmm not a bad group. Team 7 I am Hatake Kakashi report to the memorial stone in 5 minutes." and with that he disappeared.

"..." all three of them were speechless until Shino spoke, "We should make haste, the Memorial Stone isn't very close and we only have 5 minutes to report."

Naruto got out of his stupor and an idea popped into his head and with a thumbs up and grin hetold his teammates, "Oh! Don't worry guys I'll carry you there!"

And for what felt like the millionth time today Shikamaru and Shino exchanged a glance and shrugged their shoulders, hey it's better than tiring themselves out, right? The question was, how was he going to carry both of them...

* * *

 ****

 **Oh boy did this one take me a while to get out to you guys, but it's finally here and hopefully I'm able to update more frequently. Hopefully I ended it in a good spot and I made enough progress to please you guys(tell me if I'm taking things too slow or too quickly).I usually just bingewrite a whole chapter, but I started this one at 12 and stopped a little before 2(am) and then continued it later thatday adding the finishing touches. Can you guys tell a difference? If you can do you prefer if I do it like this or if I just write it all in one sitting? Any and all criticism and support is welcome and it's good to be back! Be sure to favoriteand follow if you enjoyed(and want to see the next time I update)and don't forget to leave a review!Have a good day and until next time, see ya!**


End file.
